Life With The Zala Brothers
by annaleisselalala
Summary: Cagalli's life gets turned upside down when her father suddenly marries a woman with five teenage sons. How does she deal with a new school, home, family, and most of all romance?
1. Prologue

:Cagalli POV:

I felt my heart beating wildly as I watched my father feed my new step mother a piece of their wedding cake. My life was forever changed from their 'I do's' only moments before. I looked away hoping no one would notice stray tears rolling down my cheek. It's not that I didn't like, Murrue Zala. The extremely short amount of time I've known her, I found her to be kind, and beautiful. She had the perfect skin tone, and her medium length brown hair was styled in a curly up do. Her chocolate eyes were shining in utter bliss as she stared into my Father's. Not to mention, my dad looked the happiest he has in years. His blue eyes glistening as Murrue playfully rubbed icing on him. And that was something only her love could do.

No the problem was, this meant a new school, home, and last but not least, five new step brothers. I wiped my tears and turned my gaze to the other side of the room where they all sat together at a table in the corner. They had their heads dropped, each one playing with their food absentmindedly. Dearka, Kira, Athrun, Nicol, and Shinn. The boys that were going to turn my life into a living hell.

Dearka, was the oldest, being a senior in high school. He was decently built, with blonde hair, and violet eyes. Kira and Athrun, were twins that looked nothing alike, and the same age as me being a junior. Kira had soft fallen brown hair, purple eyes, and was built nicely too. Athrun, had blue hair, and the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes, I have ever seen. He was probably the most built out of the five. Nicol was a sophomore, he had light green hair that fell into place perfectly, and brown eyes that were strikingly similar to his mother's. Then there was Shinn, the youngest. He was a freshman in high school. He had dark hair that was styled wildly, and shocking red eyes that screamed trouble.

I continued to stare at them for a minute. It was a lot to take in. I didn't even know my dad was dating Murrue, until two weeks ago. He came home like usual, sat down at the dinner table, and nonchalantly announced that he was getting hitched. Like what the hell? Then there is the small fact that I'm an only child, I have no idea what it's like to live with fellow teenagers, let alone five male teenagers.

So that's how, I ended up in this disastrous pink puffy dress, sitting here with a forced smile plastered on my face. I guess it wasn't completely forced, because one look at my Dad's relaxed loving face was enough to make me happy as well. The whole situation shouldn't be too bad. I will just keep to myself.

I slightly jolted in my seat, when someone tapped my shoulder. I tilted my head upwards to see my absolutely wonderful boyfriend standing behind me. Heine Westenfluss, what was I going to do without him? I only had a week left with him after today, because once my dad comes back from his honeymoon, we're moving to Murrue's house in Orb. Which is 3,000 miles away from where we live now. Obviously, our relationship was going to end, but Heine promised that we would always remain friends. He even pinky swore to it as his olive green eyes starred into my amber eyes.

He extended his hand to me. "May I have this dance?"

I laughed at his question, but obliged nonetheless. He helped me up and led me to the dance floor. Where we began to move in sync with the slow song. I rested my head against his chest, this was going to be one of my last moments with him. He let his fingers sweep a stray blonde curl out of my face affectionately. "I'm going to miss you, Attha." He admitted quietly.

I didn't say anything, just tightened my grip on him as we continued to dance.

Disclaimer, I don't own gundam seed. (:


	2. Crystal Clear

This was it. Today, I was moving into my new house. The house itself turned out to be rather big. It was a two story colonial styled, red brick house. I picked up two small brown boxes from the concrete ground of the circular driveway, and carried them from the truck towards the house.

I walked from the driveway up the concrete path leading to the front door. I shouldn't have been surprised at the size, since Murrue was an anesthesiologist, and her ex husband was a politician. They were able to afford anything with their incomes. My dad was a pilot.

I stepped up on the portico to enter through the open doorway. Once, I was inside, I just stood in the foyer unsure of where to go.

"Your room is upstairs at the end of the right hall." Shinn grumbled as he passed by me.

I made my way up the staircase, and entered my room. I gently placed the boxes down on the beige carpet. The walls were painted a light yellow, which I found calming. To my left was a door that led to my own bathroom and closet. I was thankful for my personal bathroom, since sharing would be difficult. Straight across from me were two windows. I stepped in front of the one on the left to look outside. I could see the backyard, where they had an in-ground pool among other things, and a few feet behind was nothing but woods.

I quickly averted my attention to the door when someone knocked. Murrue was standing there with a box in her hands. "If you don't like the yellow we can repaint." She said as she walked in my new room setting the box down next to the others.

"No, it's fine. I like it." I told her honestly.

She took off her baseball cap to redo her ponytail, as she glanced around my room. So far the only furniture to make it in here was my bed. "It's going to be so nice having another girl around." She exclaimed cheerfully.

I would imagine it would be hard, being the only female living with five teenage guys. All that testosterone had to be , I'm afraid I might burst her enthusiastic bubble a bit, because I don't do shopping, dresses, and most definitely no squealing over petty things. She clapped her hands together as an idea hit her. "We can go get pedis next weekend!" She said, as she stared at me with hopeful eyes.

Oh no. "Yeah. Sounds fun." I offer in attempt to be friendly.

"Okay, it's a date!"

At that moment Dearka, started walking in backwards while carrying one side of my cherry wood amore. "Be careful not to let it scratch." He said, as he pulled.

"You be careful! You're the one who dropped it a minute ago!" A frustrated voice backfired.

Murrue's eyes widened nervously. "Dearka!"

He looked from me to her as he laughed a little. "Sorry."

I watched as they made their way further in my room, to see that the one helping Dearka was, Athrun. After they were out of the way, Murrue left saying she was going to help my dad with his stuff in their room. The guys placed my amore neatly against the wall. Dearka sighed and slumped down the wall in exhaustion. "Gee! Why is your furniture so damn heavy?"

I shrugged my shoulders not having any real explanation. "Sorry about that."

Nicol and Kira came in next carrying my main dresser followed by a grumbling Shinn, carrying my nightstand. This was the first time the six of us were alone together. Who knew they were about to ruin my view point of them in less than a minute?

After dropping the furniture where it had to go, they all gathered around me with their arms crossed looking serious.

"Alright Cagalli. Time to get something straight." Dearka started.

I looked up from where I was now sitting on my bed in confusion. "Huh?"

"This is our house." Kira chipped in.

"We have certain reputations to keep." Athrun continued.

"And having a teenage girl living with us won't work in our favor." Nicol added in.

I now had a decent idea on where they were going with this.

"We will be civil with you at home for our mom's sake. But to put it bluntly, we don't like you." Dearka said, coldly.

"At school we don't know each other. Don't talk to us, hell don't even look at us!" Shinn growled out.

"If you do anything stupid we will make your life a living hell. We clear?" Dearka finished, his threat was icing on the cake.

I starred at them with hard eyes. "Crystal. And just so were even more clear, I don't like you guys either." I said, sharply. It threw them off a bit judging by their slightly surprised faces. They probably expected me to grovel at their feet or cry. I have a newsflash for them though, I'm not a whiny weak baby.

Nobody else said anything about it due to a loud menacing barking that echoed through the house. The guys jumped a bit and Shinn was the first one to speak up. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"A dog, obviously." I answered, bluntly.

Shinn glared at me as he clenched his fists. "I know that! But why is one barking inside our house?"

At that moment, my handsome leonberger came running in at full speed barking in utter excitement. Shinn screamed, like a little girl and jumped up in Athrun's arms. "Holy moly! It's gigantic!"

Dearka, climbed on my dresser along with Kira. Like that would really save them. "Oh my god! Is it friendly? It looks like it could chew our faces off!" Dearka shouted in a panic. Nicol stayed rooted to his spot, all though his eyes did widen rather dramatically, and Athrun stayed still with Shinn in his arms bridal style.

I busted out in laughter. Seriously, these guys were just basically threatening me a few seconds ago, and now three out of five are scared out of their minds. I guess, Max can look pretty intimidating with his huge form, and from the dark color of his fur. Shinn, sent me a vicious glare from where he was still holding onto his brother for dear life. "This isn't funny! Is that thing tame?!"

I regained my composure, wiping a tear from my eye. "Yeah, he's tame. His name is Max by the way." I told them. They still looked skeptical so, I stood up from my bed, and walked over to stand in front of Max. I ordered him to sit and be quiet, which he did. "See? He's fine." I then started to pet him lovingly.

Dearka and Kira jumped down from my dresser, while Athrun dropped Shinn, causing him to land roughly on the floor. Shinn looked at him furiously. "Thanks bro." He snapped, sarcastically.

Athrun rolled his eyes, looking aggravated. "You were being a wimp."

"You were scared too! Don't even try to pretend you weren't." Shinn accused.

Athrun nodded. "I admit I was scared. That's why I held you. So if Max attacked he could eat you while I escaped."

Shinn stared at his brother in horror while the others snickered. Nicol was the first one to come up and pet Max. "Ha, he's actually pretty cool."

I nodded my head in agreement. Of course, Max was awesome. "Yeah, he's really gentle. The only problem I have with him is.." I was getting ready to tell them about how Max despises cats. When an annoying, "Meoowwww," sounded through my room. My head snapped in the direction of my bedroom's door to see the fluffy cat sitting there. "Oh no." Was all I got out before Max started his chase while barking madly.

"Nachos!" Kira cried out in worry. That was all it took for us both to take off sprinting after the two animals. "Your dumb dog better not hurt, Nachos!" Kira warned as we ran down the hallway.

"Who names their cat, Nachos?" I questioned, ignoring his hidden threat.

He ran down the steps in front of me. "Oh sue me! I was 8 and really hungry!"

We chased them all around the house with the other guys joining in as well. I was ready to give up, I mean if Max was going to get Kira's stupid cat, he would have done it by now. But, I just so happened to catch sight of them out of the corner of my eye in the backyard. I ran towards the door stepping outside only to collide into Athrun. I fell backwards to the ground, but Athrun didn't even budge. Gee, what was he made out of? Freaking steel!

"Sorry." I muttered as I stood up to restart my chase, but Athrun grabbed ahold of my arm to stop me. I turned to look at him, and he pointed up above us. I let my head fall backwards to see the stupid cat looking down at us from where it was perched on a hanging plant. "Well that's one. Now where is Max?" I said, as I started to look around.

I found him a few seconds later laying down in the shade panting. "Oh, Max!" I called out pathetically. His head perked up at hearing me call his name, but other than that he made no movement.

Kira arrived and grabbed his cat. "Nachos! Did that big ugly dog hurt my pretty girl?" Kira fretted over her. His cat was a female named, Nachos? The poor thing.

We all went our separate ways after the incident. Kira threatened to send Max to the pound if he hurt his cat. I just rolled my eyes while saying, 'whatever.' I spent the rest of the day unpacking. I was sorting my school stuff out when, Murrue called for everyone to come down to dinner.

I made my way downstairs into the dining room, and sat down in the seat across from my dad. I stared at the huge crystal chandelier above my head, as the boys came tumbling in to sit down. Kira sat next to me on my left, and Athrun sat beside me on my right. Once everyone was settled we started to eat. Dad glanced around the table. "So your mom told me you guys are really into sports. Play any for your school?" He asked, trying to make it seem like he was attempting a conversation even though, I knew he really genuinely wanted to know.

Dearka nodded his head. "We like every sport but mom only allows us to play two a year. So I play soccer and basketball."

Nicol, looked up from his plate to meet my Dad's interested gaze. "I run cross country and track."

"Football and basketball." Shinn said, proudly.

"Soccer and baseball for me." Kira said.

"Football, and baseball." Athrun mumbled.

Dad nodded his head. "Whew, that's a lot of games to keep up with."

The guys and dad continued to talk about the current football season, while I sat there thinking. You see, it was in that moment, that I realized what their reputations probably were. I'm not going to lie all five of them were extremely hot, and they played sports to top it off. I think that I'm the step sister of my new school's current heartthrobs. Yeah, I'm definitely keeping my mouth shut about having any kind of relationship with them.

Murrue, glanced to me from across the table probably not liking how quiet I was being. "Are you nervous for school tomorrow?" She asked, in concern.

I shook my head a bit. "No not really. High school is pretty much the same. No matter where you go."

She nodded her head in agreement. "True. But at least you will have the boys there too! Which will make it a lot easier!"

"Yeah, that's true." I said, letting her think we were all getting along decently.

Except that's not the case. I could tell from the hateful looks they each sent me. I'm going to be a nobody to them, but that's completely fine by me, since, they're going to be nobodies to me as well. It will be a lot less drama that way. Who needs the Zala brothers, anyways?

XXXXXXXX

Well still kind of short haha, but it's a start. I promise it will get better, well hopefully. (;

Next chapter is school, and new friends. Along with Zala's vs Attha awesomeness. :D

Omg. Reviews. Thank you. :D

FTS-Peace - I know! I thought the same thing when I decided to write it that way lol. && Heine, will still come around somehow or another. (; thank you.

Marie Luise- Yay! Hope you still like it ! (: thank you.

falconrukichi- Yeah, they click lol. && thank you. (:

blondeprincessa- thank you! (:

NelshAZ- haha fun! && here you go! Thank you(:


End file.
